fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Man that lives in the Creek
'The Man in the Creek ' 'Physical Attributes ' Height- 6ft 2in Weight- 190lbs Skin tone- light brown Hair- black wavy shoulder length The man in the creek is a person who has lived in the bushes of Santa Clara County’s creek system since the early 1990’s, and he still roams the counties area today. He has yet to be identified and there are multiple speculations to why he chooses to live in the creek. Some people say that he used to own a big Silicon Valley home and lost it due to him going clinically insane, and others believe that he was an orphan that ran away at a young age. Either way, we do not know who this man is, or exactly what he is capable of, but the man in the creek does exist. There have been multiple citings of the man and his shelters have been identified. The man was first seen by John Jackson of San Jose, CA on June 21st 1993 when Jackson was out watering his tomato plants in his backyard. The Jackson’s property borders the nearby creek system where the supposed wild man is presumably living. When Jackson first saw the man- the man was running with no shirt and no shoes through the creek as if he was possessed. When reporters asked Jackson about the man this is what he said: “the man was running as if he had to get somewhere; boy I tell you, that man was on a schedule. I swear that fellow was on some drugs too.” That wasn’t the only time the man in the creek was seen, in fact there have been multiple incidents where people have seen the man or what he has left behind. The man in the creek always leaves a trail behind that reveals his identity. His signature pieces of evidence are empty beer bottles, potato chip bags, and soda cans. One of the shelters the man has created has been found, and is located in the Log Gatos creek system. It’s made of rocks, branches, dirt, and leaves; it’s just big enough to fit a single human being. There is nothing other than a place for him to sleep. Dr. Fisher, a professor of San Jose State University’s Anthropology department, evaluated the area on June 19th 2004, and ruled that a person has undoubtedly inhabited the area in the creek for at least thirty years. Dr Fisher claimed to have seen nothing but a bunch of leaves of a bed and did not see evidence of anyone else living there other than one person. The man in the creek has more of these shelters dispersed throughout the counties creek system, but he is often changing them and moving them around so that people cannot locate him. If the man in the creek is seen, people have claimed it is best to ignore him and not startle him. Just leave out a six pack of beer and he usually leaves without a ruckus. . Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.